


No Touching

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Power Bottom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Haru likes to play a game of No Touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

* * *

Few things were as arousing as the sight of Makoto panting with need. He’d toss his head back, jaws clenched. The sheets in his tight grip would almost tear, and it made Haru wonder, how, in the midst of mindless passion, could Makoto keep his promise and not touch him?

“Haru…” Makoto gasped.

His plump lips formed around a breathless moan as Haru sucked him hard. He slid the tip of his tongue against the slit of Makoto’s cock and quickly suckled at the head. Makoto’s was painfully hard. He had been for a while now. Cum trickled down his shaft in perfectly shaped beads for as long as Haru would let them. He much prefered those beads flat against his tongue.

“Hnnn, Haru…” Makoto moved his head to the side as he pressed against the couch when he arched his back slightly. “I’m so close...Haru, Haru, please…”

Such desperation, Haru thought as he ran his hands up and down Makoto’s firm thighs. He felt like he could go on like this forever if it meant Makoto yearningly call his name. His cock twitched in Haru’s mouth and Haru licked it in response, pressing it up against the roof of his mouth only to feel it twitch again. Had there been time, he’d clench his throat around Makoto until Makoto spilled his thick cum inside, but he wanted Makoto to last for a little while longer.

Slowly, Haru pulled back. He kept his lips pressed against Makoto’s cock every inch of the way and released him with a wet pop. Makoto was trembling, whimpering under every heavy breath. Was there anyone as beautiful as him? As sweet and as sexy? Haru gazed at Makoto where he sat on the couch in Haru’s living room, obediently waiting for his permission to touch Haru while Haru drove him to the edge of absolute bliss. Haru straddled Makoto, rubbing his hands against Makoto’s chest and his cock against Makoto’s abs. 

“L-let me touch you…” Makoto breathed. He leaned his head back as Haru kissed up his neck.

“Not yet.” Haru ran his fingers through Makoto’s soft hair, holding his head back against the couch as he kept kissing Makoto’s neck, hoping to leave small marks he could look at in the morning before Makoto woke up. 

Haru arched his back slightly and spread his legs wider. The tip of Makoto’s hot cock brushed up Haru’s rim, leaving a trail of cum.

“Makoto,” Haru said in a whisper, moving his hips slowly. He watched Makoto clench his jaws again. He placed his lips against Makoto’s neck just in time to feel the vibrations of a low, husky moan. 

“Please, Haru…”

“Not yet,” Haru said again, softly. He lowered his hips as he guided Makoto’s cock into himself.

“Nnnn, ah, haa…”

“Keep your hips still, Makoto.” Haru’s voice trembled slightly. He exhaled steadily as he sunk down as slowly as he could. Makoto was big, thick, enough to make Haru feel as full as he could ever get. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Makoto to fuck him as hard and deep as he wanted to be fucked, and a lot of preparation, too. Fortunately, Makoto did enjoy fingering him a lot, and it hadn’t taken long before Haru could fit all of him. What a world of pleasure they had discovered then. 

Haru rose and fell. His lips ghosted near Makoto’s as he watched him. He smiled as Makoto tried to kiss him to keep his grip on the sheets and not give into the temptation of touching Haru. It was a game. One that Haru loved. He could soak in the sight of the pleasure he gave Makoto. He could witness every moan pass those lips that would otherwise be driving Haru mad with passion. He could see every change in Makoto’s expression. The haze of ecstasy in Makoto’s vibrantly green eyes was almost enough for Haru to cum all over Makoto’s abs.

“Ten seconds,” Haru whispered against Makoto lips. “Ngh, Makoto, just ten sec‒”

Makoto knew that that was his cue. Ten seconds to touch Haru. He could touch Haru anywhere, kiss him wherever he pleased. He could take the opportunity to lay Haru down on the couch and get the upper hand, but he cupped Haru’s face and brought him in for a deep, desperate kiss. Small whimpers escaped him at the feeling of Haru’s wet lips against his. He slipped his tongue in as soon as Haru let him. When his ten seconds were up, he broke the kiss and slowly slid his hands down Haru’s cheeks.

“Ten more,” Haru said breathlessly, bringing Makoto close to him again for another kiss. Makoto was throbbing inside him, so close to an orgasm. Haru clenched around him, moving his hips to get moans to swallow as they kissed. He was losing himself, Haru realized. Makoto’s kisses fully erased the boundaries between them. They became one.

“More, Makoto, more...”

Makoto ran his arms around him, laid him down on the couch and buried his face into the nape of Haru’s neck at the change of position.

“Are you okay?” His voice trembled and he placed soft kiss at the base of Haru’s ear.

“Better than okay. Makoto - hnngh, this feels so good. So good - ah!”

Each thrust lit up flashes of white light behind Haru’s eyelids. Makoto angled his legs up higher and leaned over him, thrusting into Haru fiercely. Haru dug his nails into Makoto’s broad back, moaning uncontrollably, kissing, biting Makoto’s neck until he was completely overtaken by the searing heat that coursed through his veins like wildfire and finally blinded him momentarily. Haru was faintly aware of Makoto cumming inside him. Thick, warm cum filled him, and Haru moaned again.

“Haru?” Makoto said softly against Haru’s ear and nibbled at his ear lobe a few moments later. Haru smiled.

“Mm?” Haru turned his head to his side and kissed Makoto gently.

“We’ll catch a cold here. Let’s go take a shower. I’ll clean you up.” Makoto’s hand roamed down Haru’s thigh and his fingers brushed against Haru’s buttocks.

“You’ll have to carry me.”

“Why?” Makoto asked worriedly.

“Because I love it when you spoil me. Come back here.” Haru kissed Makoto again and put his hand over Makoto’s, pressing his hand closer against him as he spread his legs slightly. “More.”


End file.
